


To Ahch-To Sea for Solace

by Scyfymom13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/pseuds/Scyfymom13
Summary: Reylo Poetry





	To Ahch-To Sea for Solace

_To Ahch-To Sea for Solace_  

 

_To Ahch-To Sea, Ben goes for solace,_

_Night’s wind on his face._

_Deeply, crisp air, he breathes._

_Memories rustle like the leaves._

_A lone figure, a scathed youth._

_Daunting questions search for truth._  

_Though strong, the wind, it can console -_

_Both only plagued by the winds of their soul._   

_Captured by the view, their minds lost in thought_

_Hidden memories, borrowed tears, briefly both are caught._

_Longing for connection, away from Darkness, Light-_

_Fated,_

_Force’s purpose,_

_Hope’s spark ignites._  

 _Jarred by the cold, her_ _hair, wind whipped!_

_Broken is the mood._

_Though feeling somewhat better,_

_Answers still elude._

_And somehow though, it can fulfill..._

_To Ahch-To Sea for solace, Rey goes, still._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to get my feet wet……………………xoxo


End file.
